Moonlight
by sylvanius
Summary: A moment Between Daine and Numair after RotG. It's set in an AU where they never got together in the last book and Numair is having trouble hiding his feelings. One-shot.


**New one-shot..just a little scene I had going through my head...I thought about making it a scene in my fic The Morning After but the tone I wanted didn't match that fic so I made it a stand alone. Hope you like it and I would love some feedback :)**

**Also this is set after RotG in an AU where they haven't gotten together. I see this as happening the same summer that the war ended during a break they were given after they had recovered from the fighting, probably a short trip to the tower to relax.  
**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

Numair cursed whatever force had made him go along with her gods blasted suggestion. As if he wasn't already tortured enough did he really feel the need to put himself in this situation? It was currently nearing midnight and he was outside, buck naked, swimming in the ocean. Of all the gods cursed plans. It wasn't his current situation that had him so worked up so much as it was the company he had for the situation. Daine was also there, swimming, and she was also completely, utterly and tantalizingly naked. At the moment he was wading, trying his best to stay in one place since he had lost track of her. The last thing he needed to do was to run into her. He shook his head trying to rid his mind of the thoughts that that created. He should be sleeping and dreaming quite innocently up in his tower right now, well the dreams may not be that innocent but still. He closed his eyes, trying to backtrack and find out what fit of insanity had grasped him.

He had been sitting in his study reading a particularly dull tome when he had happened to glance out the window. He had done a double take when he had seen a small white figure in the water, showing up vibrantly in the moonlight. It had only taken a moment to realize that it was Daine. Sighing he had gotten up and headed down to the beach to tell her to get out. Reaching the shore he had called out to her and she had jumped, turning towards him.

"Daine, you shouldn't be out here. It's dangerous." He had called thinking of the undertow and ignoring her shapeshifting abilities. Even if she could shift it made him nervous.

"I'm not alone, you're here!" She called back grinning and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not staying. Come in, _now_." He called back obstinately and he could practically _feel_ her pout.

"Come on Numair, join me! It's beautiful out!" She raised her arms above her head and he had gulped as the way she stretched made the water barely cover her breasts.

"Daine that's really not appropriate." He had scolded, looking away.

"Oh come on Numair; it's an entire ocean! Have some fun!" She dove under the water for a moment, reappearing with her back turned towards him, the water now only to her waist. It must have been that image before him that had broken his resolve, the way she had looked back at him over her shoulder. "Come on, I won't peek." She had dove back under the water and he had stripped off his clothes and strode into the water.

It was definitely her fault. Except for that it was definitely his for agreeing. If the water wasn't just a little chilly he would be having a much bigger problem and it was already bad enough as it was.

"What's got you so moody?" Came Daine's voice behind him and he jumped, spinning. The chilliness of the water stopped being that much of a contributing factor when he found her wading less than a foot in front of him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, trying to keep his breathing even.

"You've been in the same place for ten minutes. Is there something terribly interesting about this spot that I should be aware of?" She said smiling. He gulped when the tips of her fingers accidentally brushed against his stomach and shook his head.

"Just lost in thought, you know how I get." He said, eyes glued to her and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, I really do." She looked up at the sky and he couldn't help flicking his eyes lower. Either some god loved him very much or hated him very deeply for it was a full moon and he had no problem seeing the swell of her breasts and she tread water. His eyes shot back up to her face when he heard her talk again. "Want to play a game?" She asked, grinning widely and he blanched.

"What kind of game?"

"Hmmm, I dunno. I thought maybe you would think of something." She said flippantly and she wonderfully and tortuously began swimming a little further away from him. He tried to laugh though it came out strangled.

"I don't think I can really help you there." He moved away from her a bit, not trusting himself.

"Let's just swim for a while more then." She dove under the water again and he sighed deeply. He sure knew how to get himself into a mess. He swam around a bit, his mind reeling, before setting his feet down and leaning against an outcropping of rocks. He took a few moments to breathe deeply, trying to calm himself but this proved to be in vain when he found that Daine had swam over and was now settling herself next to him. He glanced over; glad that the water was still up to her shoulders (well, almost) and quickly looked forward again. He felt her lean against the rocks, her shoulder brushing his own, and clenched his fists.

"It's such a beautiful night." She said softly, looking out into the sea.

"It is." He murmured in agreement and they settled into silence. Numair could feel himself losing control. How easy it would be to just turn around and press her against the rocks and cover her lips with his own. It would be so simple to clutch her hips to his own and wrap her legs around his waist. He was brought out of his fantasy by her yawning loudly.

"Tired?" He asked, trying to keep his speech level and she nodded.

"I think I'll head in."

"That sounds good, I'll let you get out first." He said, though truthfully he needed a couple moments to calm himself before he could emerge without shaming himself in front of her.

"No peeking." She said as she waded away, looking over her shoulder and winking. He turned away from the shore, looking out to sea. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help but peering over his shoulder, just one glimpse he told himself. He found himself captivated by the sight of her. No matter how much he told himself that it was wrong he couldn't look away. Her slim fit figure reflecting in the moonlight as she rung out her hair and her firm breasts and toned legs made his throat go dry. She began to rifle through her pile of clothes and his eyes moved up to her face. How beautiful she was, what he would give to kiss those soft shapely lips and to have those eyes look at him with the same desire that he held for her. She pulled on her shift and he turned away quickly, he would never be able to explain it if he were to be caught.

"I'm decent!" She called and he turned around. She was, in fact, not decent at all as she had not progressed past putting on her shift that did little considering that she was soaking wet. He tried to ignore this and headed towards shore, thanking the gods that the water seemed to be dropping in temperature rapidly. She had turned around and was waiting patiently so when he got to shore he grabbed his breeches and pulled them on quickly. He picked up the rest of his clothes and glanced out at the ocean once more before sighing deeply and turning around. He was shocked to see Daine look away quickly, a deep blush visible by the moonlight.

"We should get to bed." She said hurriedly before heading back towards the tower. He smiled suddenly; perhaps there was more to this situation than he was seeing.

* * *

**Review please!**


End file.
